competition
by starwind1
Summary: gene and jim go into a firce competition ^.^
1. chapter one

Flinching, Gene Starwind waited for excruciating pain to shoot up his leg. While walking through a field on a space station, he had suddenly stepped awkwardly into an animal burrow and heard a snapping sound. His first thought had been, My leg's broken! But the intense pain never came. Instead, he experienced the strange combination of soreness and icy-hot stabs in his right ankle. Carefully, as not to upset his leg, he inched the rest of his body towards the hole, and examined the situation. To his surprise he could see that his foot was caught in a metal hunter's trap about two feet into the burrow.  
  
"What the..." he mumbled, looking around.  
  
His eyes landed on a sign that read, "Careful - Hunting Grounds."  
  
Angrily, Gene cursed and smacked the hard, rocky dirt with his fist before turning back to his imprisoned limb. He yanked his leg up in an attempt to free his foot, but the only result was a yelp. The trap was very powerful and had no intentions of letting Gene have his foot back. The young man's thick boot had prevented a very probable broken ankle. But somehow, the lack of serious injury made the problem more frustrating. He knew his ankle would be bruised and cut where the teeth had sliced through his boot, but it would certainly be usable...if freed.  
  
"Maybe I can pry the trap open," muttered a very irritated Gene.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no room for Gene's arms in the cramped tunnel. Reluctantly, Gene realized that he would need to be rescued. He just hoped his rescuer wouldn't be Jim - not after what had happened that morning.  
  
"That stupid Antiamicus treasure! Why did I ever want to find that cursed pile of junk anyway?" he yelled, followed by some colorful language. "Now Jim will find it, find me, and look like the hero while I look like a complete idiot, choking on my own words. And he's nine years younger than I am! No...no...what am I saying? I still have a chance at finding the Antiamicus treasure! Maybe if I dig..." Gene trailed off, desperately digging at the ground around the burrow.  
  
************  
  
Earlier:  
  
"A treasure?" cried Gene. "On this old cheap space station?"  
  
"Yes," replied Suzuka calmly. "It's called the Antiamicus treasure. No one's ever found it. Some say it was left by the Nayans; others, the Silgrians."  
  
Both Gene and Jim had decided that they should give looking for the treasure a shot. After all, they were going to be at the space station for a few days. Their cooperation ended there. Jim had wanted to gather all the available information on Antiamicus before searching the unfamiliar area. Gene had wanted to jump right in, despite Jim's warnings that the space station's rural sections had a reputation as being unpredictable and dangerous.  
  
"You'll get lost!" Jim pointed out. "There are rocky cliffs, wastelands, ancient ruins, abandoned mines --"  
  
"So what?" sighed Gene, arms crossed. "I'll be careful, that's all."  
  
"Since when are you careful?" demanded Jim. "I bet you'll fall into an old mine and break both your legs!"  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've gotten both of us out of plenty of tight spots!"  
  
"I know. You have the scars to prove it," replied Jim bitterly.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" growled Gene angrily.  
  
"Never mind," snapped the younger boy. "Go off and run around in circles looking for the stupid treasure! I'll find it myself - my way."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" 


	2. chapter two

The Space Station, called by some Orgullarion, was being studied by Jim. It had once been a thriving community, but was now mostly deserted, except for tourists. The temperature was regulated by old machines, and it could get very cold during the "night" simulations. Hunting fields were a danger, especially since they were only checked once a year when the animals migrated. Jim took all of this into account before leaving to search for the famed treasure, Antiamicus.  
  
Gene's hands were raw from digging, or trying to dig, the rocky ground. Groaning in frustration, he lay down on the hot earth.  
  
"How could I, Gene Starwind, get into this situation?"  
  
No answer came. His leg had been in the trap for over two hours. His ankle was really getting sore and he could feel it swelling a bit. He angrily threw curses and a handful of dirt at the sign that warned about hunting grounds.  
  
"Who do I want to rescue me? Who would be the least embarrassing? Hilda...I guess."  
  
He smiled sadly at the memory of his deceased friend.  
  
"Suzuka. Maybe Suzuka will find me."  
  
His mind drifted back to Hilda. She had been beautiful - especially for a one-eyed, one-armed woman. He missed her.  
  
I bet Jim has found the stupid treasure by now, he thought to himself. He'll get a kick out of that. He sure was angry with me this morning. He can get so upset. I've been good to him, haven't I? I know I can't replace a parent, but still... He's usually happy living with me, isn't he? I would never let anything happen to him. I'd hate myself if he got hurt or something. Hell, if someone shot at him I'd take the blow any day, even if it would kill me. I would do everything possible to protect that kid, everything. I wonder if he would be happier living with a real family. A normal family that didn't bounty hunt for a living, with a father and a mother, in a house instead of a spaceship, and a cute little pet of some sort. He could go to school and meet children his own age who could be his friends. He'd do well in school. He'd be a top student, I'm sure. Maybe...maybe after this he'll change his mind. Maybe he'll want all those "normal" things after he sees me like this. I've acted like a parent a few times. There was that one time when those horrible boys were teasing him for being poor...  
  
************  
  
"Gene!" sobbed Jim. "Gene, help me!"  
  
Gene darted toward the small boy's voice. He was in a dirty alley, curled up on the ground. A group of boys were in a circle around him, taunting him and throwing rocks.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" bellowed Gene.  
  
Jim's aggressors looked up and saw the scarred, muscular redhead towering over them. They quickly dispersed. Gene gently examined his sobbing young partner's bruises and scrapes. The two hadn't been together for more than a year or so, and Gene was suddenly paralyzed with fear. He was responsible for this little kid! What if his injuries were severe? James Hawking hid his tear- covered face against the older boy's shoulder, and Gene felt a surge of protectiveness. He held the crying little boy close and rocked him and tried to comfort him with words. After a few moments Jim calmed down a little and Gene carried him home.  
  
************  
  
Panting heavily from his victory dance, Jim sank to the ground of the cave, a big grin plastered on his face. Antiamicus was his. After hours of searching he had found the legendary treasure up in the mountains. There was only one problem. The chest was full of different exotic jewels...heavy jewels. He could just barely budge it. He knew that he'd have to get help, but was concerned about leaving the great find alone, so he put as many as possible into his already crammed backpack. He hurried out of the cave and climbed to the top of the hill. From the top, he figured, he'd be able to if Gene was near. His muscular partner would have no problem hefting the treasure chest. He just hoped Gene wasn't still angry. To his surprise, he could spot his friend from the peak. Gene was laying in the valley below.  
  
"Gene!" he called. "Gene! Gene!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Gene! Gene, I'm up here."  
  
Frustrated and a little nervous, Jim started down the mountainside slowly - he didn't want to fall. As he got closer he could read signs that warned the area contained hunters' traps.  
  
"Gene!" he yelled again.  
  
As he approached his friend he noticed that Gene's leg was in an odd position. He trotted over, being careful of where he stepped and regretting his "Gene with two broken legs" prediction.  
  
Gene woke up. Someone was shaking him.  
  
"Oh, Jim. I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"Gene, I found it!"  
  
"What? Antiamicus?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Jim wanted to rub the victory in his reckless partner's face, but when Gene winced as he sat up he realized there were more important things to take care of first.  
  
"What's wrong with your leg?"  
  
"My foot's in a trap."  
  
"It is? You can't get it out?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Jim took a closer look.  
  
"Ouch. I see blood. Is your ankle broken? Why didn't you read the stupid sign? You're so reckless, Gene! Is it broken?"  
  
"I didn't notice the sign! And no, it's not broken - just bruised a little."  
  
"I have some long pliers," Jim said opening his backpack. "I brought them in case the treasure was deep in some crevice."  
  
He handed the 30 inch pliers to Gene, who stuck them down the burrow, pried open the trap, and painfully freed the limb. He pulled his foot close and held his ankle.  
  
"I brought a first aid kit too," Jim added, turning back to his backpack. "Did you even bring anything with you?"  
  
"Drop it already!" Gene snapped. "If you found the treasure then where is it?"  
  
Jim paused and his face reddened as he remembered why he had gone looking for Gene in the first place.  
  
"It's a little heavy, that's all," he mumbled.  
  
"Don't tell me little Jim couldn't lift it," snickered Gene.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Gene gingerly removed his boot. Jim opened the first aid kit, grabbed some antiseptic and applied it to the cuts. Then he bandaged Gene's ankle. Both boys were silent the entire time. Finally, Jim looked up and saw Gene watching him with sad eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked uneasily.  
  
"Well, I just wonder sometimes if you...if this life is best for you. I mean, what I'm trying to say is: Are you happy living with me?"  
  
Jim stared at his anxious partner blankly, his mind reeling.  
  
"Lots of people adopt," Gene added. "And who wouldn't want a boy genius like you for a kid?" Tears pricked Jim's eyes.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't want me around anymore? Are you going to hand me over to an orphanage?"  
  
"What? No! Jim, of course not! I would never want you to leave!"  
  
"And I don't want to leave!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't."  
  
"I won't! Gene, I couldn't be happy anywhere else. You're better than any parent I know of, even if you're not always responsible. You're my aniki."  
  
The two smiled.  
  
"What about your ankle? Can you walk on it?"  
  
Gene got up and tentatively eased weight onto his right leg. Wincing, he hobbled a few steps.  
  
"It's fine. Where's that treasure of yours?"  
  
"Hey! Look what we found!" called Gene as he and Jim boarded the Outlaw Star.  
  
"Did you get Antiamicus?" cried Melfina rushing over with Aisha. "That's wonderful! Gene, you're limping! Is it your ankle?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm fine, Mel, and we're rich, thanks to Jim here," he said, tousling the boy's hair.  
  
Aisha greedily eyed the treasure as Gene set it down.  
  
"It's going to pay at least some of what we owe Fred," remarked Jim happily. He yawned.  
  
"You must be tired," sympathized Melfina. "I have dinner ready if you want to eat quickly and go to bed."  
  
"I'm not that hungry, Mel. I'll just turn in now."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I'm going to eat," Gene said. "Save me some food from Aisha, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay. I'll get some ice for your ankle."  
  
Aisha and Melfina went to the kitchen.  
  
"Gene," Jim said when they were alone. "Do you remember a long time ago, when I was little and those boys were beating me up?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Gene, surprised. "I was thinking of that today."  
  
"Well, when you came and rescued me and carried me to our apartment and took care of my injuries, I realized how lucky I was to be with you instead of living in some orphanage. I knew that I had finally found someone who cared."  
  
Gene smiled down at his partner.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, either. I'm sorry I was stupid this morning. We shouldn't be competitive like that. Partners?"  
  
He extended his hand. Grinning, Jim completed the handshake.  
  
"Partners." 


End file.
